


We Can Fix This... ?

by hoshi_moshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, aju angst, but i love soonwoo sm ok, idk i just sent this to one of my friends, like very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshi_moshi/pseuds/hoshi_moshi
Summary: In which Soonyoung's done with excuses





	We Can Fix This... ?

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just sent this as a text to one of my friends hA

"Soon what are you doing?" Wonwoo asks uneasy as he watches Soonyoung frantically pack his stuff.

"I'm leaving." He hiccups through tears.

"No no no, Soonie... It was a misunderstanding." The taller says quickly, knowing what he's going to say in this argument is all going to be a lie.

Soonyoung slams his luggage shut and looks at Wonwoo.

"Really? Really?! A misunderstanding?! That's your excuse??" He shouts.

"I-It's not and excuse Soonyoung!" Wonwoo stutters, eyes looking everywhere but Soonyoung.

Soonyoung let's out a bitter laugh, "You can't even fucking look at me!"

"Look.. S-Soonie please just stay, we can figure this out."

Soonyoung's look of hatred turns into something like a sad puppy as he shakes his head with a small smile.

"I can't Wonwoo."

Something in Wonwoo's heart hurts. Soonyoung rarely used to call him Wonwoo, it was always nicknames. Wonu. Nonu. Woo.

"Please. Please Soonyoung we... we can fix th-"

"We can't Wonwoo!" Soonyoung shouts even louder than before.

"I can't live with you anymore without seeing you all tangled up, naked, with that woman! Why? Wonwoo...." He sobs.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something, but Soonyoung just raises his hand, packs his stuff and leaves the house.


End file.
